Sin él
by Tsukire
Summary: Fic dedicado a Shampoo&Mousse, ¿Cómo sentirias si descubrieras que a la persona que tanto tiempo has tratado mal...no era por odio, si no que realmente lo amabas? ¿Cómo demostrarle tu amor si esa persona se ha ido de tu lado?


Hola! Jaja yo no me canso de escribir historias verdad…de seguro ya los tendré hartos. Bueno esta vez no es un fic centrado en Ranma&Akane…más bien quise probar algo nuevo…se trata sobre Shampoo y Mousse. Espero les agrade, es la primera vez que hago un fic sin mencionar a los personajes principales. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

SIN ÉL

No sé como terminé de ésta forma…locamente enamorada, pérdida…y lo más increíble es que Shampoo enamorarse de alguien por quien ni siquiera sentía el más mínimo afecto… es más tal vez ni siquiera ser amor…pero Shampoo sentirse triste tras la partida de Mousse.

Aunque yo nunca aceptar ser esposa de Mousse…Shampoo creer que por dentro guardar cariño por él, Mousse siempre proteger a Shampoo de todo, incluso aunque no se lo pidiera, el siempre estar ahí para todo, Shampoo preferir estar con Mousse…después de todo Ranma enamorarse de chica violenta y aunque eso no gustar a Shampoo, no quedar de otra que aceptar.

Pero Mousse…Mousse…Shampoo estar confundida, creer que Mousse siempre pertenecer a la vida de Shampoo… ¿Pero cómo ser eso posible? Shampoo ser una amazona…ser muy fuerte y hermosa…Shampoo no necesitar a Mousse, nunca ser tan importante.

Pero Shampoo sentirse vacía… ¿Extrañar a Mousse? Shampoo recordar la última vez que lo vio…decirle cosas muy feas, decirle que no lo necesitaba que para Shampoo, Mousse nunca significar nada…pero ahora Shampoo darse cuenta que…no poder vivir sin él…no hay noche que Shampoo no se arrepienta de lo que dijo, no hay noche que no lo vea en mi sueños…¿Por qué podrá ser? ¿Es…amor? Ahora que Shampoo pensar…sentir la misma sensación con Ranma…¿Shampoo amar a Mousse?...creo que la respuesta ser muy obvia…¡Shampoo amarlo!...y estar arrepentida por haber tratado así a Mousse…querer verlo para decirle lo que Shampoo sentir pero eso ser imposible…Mousse jamás volver…

¡Shampoo no saber qué hacer! Suponerse que Shampoo ser muy feliz…pero ahora…ahora estar destrozada…Shampoo tener que dejar el orgullo…el amor ser más importante, pero ser demasiado tarde, Shampoo dejar partir a Mousse ahora nunca poder recuperarlo. Shampoo por fin saber que amar a Mousse…ser lo peor de este mundo por haber alejado a quien Shampoo amar más.

Tal vez nunca querer darme cuenta del amor hacía Mousse por miedo de perder ante la chica violenta, y las demás prometidas…tal vez solo ser rivalidad, ¿Qué deber hacer? Si Shampoo quedarse no volver a ver a Mousse pero irse…dejar a Ranma…qué importar chica violenta cuidar de él.

Qué lástima que Shampoo se haya dado cuenta del amor a Mousse tan tarde… Shampoo nunca aceptar sentimientos hacía él…siempre tener que seguir las leyes de las amazonas, Shampoo nunca valorarlo y ahora que lo perdí…Shampoo entender la importancia de su existencia, Shampoo arrepentirse por ser tan tonta…Shampoo amar a Mousse más que a mi vida….pero ahora Mousse estar lejos para olvidarme…

Shampoo no quedarse de brazos cruzados…ir a buscarlo…hasta el fin del mundo. Por que sin Mousse, Shampoo no tener rumbo, no tener razón para estar aquí, no sentir alegría…desde que Mousse se fue…Shampoo sentir un constante dolor en mi pecho…¿Cómo fue que Mousse enamorar a Shampoo tan pérdidamente?

Puede que Mousse no ser el chico más inteligente, ni el más astuto puede que sea un rival fácil de vencer, incluso su sentido de la vista ser el peor que jamás he visto…pero tiene algo que otros no…fidelidad…amor sincero…honestidad. Shampoo jamás poder llegar a eso, pero Mousse cambiarme, mousse hacerme ver que el amor es más importante que todo…y Shampoo concluir que si querer estar con Mousse…tener que romper reglas.

No importa donde Mousse estar…Shampoo te encontrara y cuando ese momento llegue…Shampoo no dejarte ir jamás.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Lo sé lo sé..está muy cortó, pero pensé que si lo hacía más largo podría hacerlo tedioso y eso es lo que menos quiero…bueno la idea surgió mientras estaba divagando, entonces dije "también Shampoo merece formar parte de mis historias".

Tal vez exageré un poco hablando en tercera persona…lo siento, si me excedí sonando como Shampoo…háganmelo saber, nunca ha sido un personaje que me interese en la totalidad por eso no sabía manejar su manera de hablar.

Saludos.


End file.
